


I See You

by nonstandardx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind!Keith, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Galaxy Garrison, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstandardx/pseuds/nonstandardx
Summary: After receiving the news on the failed Kerberos mission, Keith is rendered temporarily blind due to trauma. Although his world may be shrouded in darkness, a special someone may help him learn to see the light.Based on the movie "Kita Kita".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for Cae from the Bonding over Klance Discord Server! They requested either klance, hance, kallurance, or jeith au with a happy ending. Here you go. I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> This is based on my favorite Filipino movie of all time: Kita Kita. If you want a movie that'll make you cry as hard as you'll laugh, watch it!!!! 
> 
> After the end of vld, this is how I imagine Keith and Lance's garrison days and no one can stop me hehehhe

“Pork katsudon? This is what you choose as your last meal before leaving Earth forever?” 

 

Keith picks up a slice of breaded pork with his chopsticks and shoves it in his mouth. He’s in the rarely empty Garrison cafeteria, eating with his friend, Shiro. They’re having one last lunch before he blasts off to Kerberos, a far flung moon in Pluto.

 

“It’s for luck, Keith. I always eat this before giant ventures like this.” He picks up his own slice or pork, to emphasize the point. “And besides, it’s not forever. It’ll only be a couple months, tops.”

 

Keith puts his chopsticks down and sighs. “Still, it feels like forever when you aren’t here.” He looks up at Shiro, barely hidden concern written all over his face. “Promise me you’ll come back soon.”

 

Shiro reaches out and grasps Keith’s hand, his eyes softening. “Don’t worry. I always come back.”

 

\---

 

Keith’s world ends on a day like any other. 

 

Dull, Dragging, Mundane. That’s the best way to describe this class. Aerodynamics 101. Keith could care less about whatever the teacher was droning on about, and his attention is more on the notebook in front of him. He doodles to pass the time, finding himself unable to redirect his thoughts from one thing. Shiro.

 

“Take care of your eyes.” Shiro’s calming voice echoes in his head. “Can’t pilot if you don’t have them.” 

 

Keith laughed him off then. It’s not like he spent all day staring at a phone or a computer screen. Looking down, he realizes that his doodles are turning into eyes. He’d give anything to see Shiro’s eyes again. Seems like the loneliness was getting to him. Nothing new.

 

“Cadet Kogane”. An instructor walks into the classroom, her sharp voice breaking through Keith’s daydream. “Please step out of the classroom. I would like to speak with you.”

 

Keith’s heart was pounding. He didn’t do anything wrong - hadn’t picked a single fight ever since that day with James Griffin no matter how many people he wanted to punch. _Patience yields focus,_ Shiro had told him multiple times. He stands up, tries to stop his hands from shaking, and walks out of the classroom. As he exits, the sounds of his classmates murmuring to each other were all he could hear before the door shuts behind him.

 

The instructor’s hard eyes soften as soon as she looks at Keith. _Uncharacteristic of the ones here_ , he thinks. She clears her throat.

 

“Cadet Kogane, the Kerberos mission failed due to pilot error. Lieutenant Takashi Shirogane, as well as Officers Samuel and Matthew Holt, were killed in action.” 

 

He’s dead. His best friend - no, brother - is dead and this is all the Garrison has to say. Keith feels the walls close around him. His heart beats so fast; he can’t get any air. His mind is going blank, standing in one place was suffocating with the news he had just received. Things as simple as his name or even where he is are leaving him in an instant. He can't think. He can’t breathe. All Keith knows is he needs to get away, and fast. 

 

“I - I have to go.” He manages to choke out before doing what he always did in a situation where someone left. He runs as fast and as far as his legs could take him, not caring about the instructor shouting his name.

 

He sees gray rooms, orange uniforms, brown hair, blonde hair, black hair, white walls, but none of it matters. He doesn’t want to see anything. Lights start to flash in front of him. Everything begins to blur. Keith welcomes the comforting shade of black as he collapses in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

When Keith awakens, he’s greeted by the same blackness from earlier. But it wasn’t a greeting of comfort this time. It’s pushing down on him from all sides, choking him, cutting off all his air. Where is he? He gropes around, grabbing whatever he can. Thin sheets. A soft pillow. He’s in a bed. How did he get to his bedroom? Then, he remembers. Shiro. The Kerberos Mission. Pilot Error. _But he’s in his bedroom_ , the rational part of Keith’s brain says. That whole thing must have been a dream and he’s probably awake. _Time to turn on the lights_ , he tells himself, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach, for some reason. He shoves aside the blankets, stands up and feels his knees buckle. He braces himself for the fall but it doesn’t happen. 

 

“Thank goodness.” The voice comes from the person who managed to catch him. “You’re awake. Please calm down for a moment.” The person helps Keith sit down on the bed. Keith felt like the exact opposite of what he was telling him. He can’t seem to calm down.

 

“Where am I? How did I get here? Can I turn on the lights first?” Keith can’t help all the questions that seem to spill out of his mouth. 

 

“To answer your question,” the person speaks clearly. “You are in the infirmary.”

 

Right. He collapsed earlier, while trying to run away, like he always does. That doesn’t explain why he can’t see anything. Why would they not turn on the light? He feels like he doesn’t want to know the answer.

 

“Why is it so dark?” Keith asks, voice trembling. “Are my eyes somehow closed?”

 

“Your eyes are open, Kogane.” the person, no doctor responds, cold, clinical. “You are experiencing a case of temporary blindness.”

 

A rush of coldness goes through Keith’s body. It’s as if someone plunged him into a frozen lake. It’s just one nightmare after the other and he can’t wake up. All he can think about is that even in death, _stop it Keith he’s not dead_ , he’s failed Shiro. He couldn’t even take care of his eyes. Keith takes a shuddering breath. _Patience yields focus_. Don’t lose it. He wraps his arms around himself, nails digging into the flesh.

 

“Temporary blindness,” the doctor repeats, in a show of supposed reassurance. “One such cause is severe stress or trauma.” Keith almost laughs. How weak could he have been to go blind because of bad news? 

 

“This shouldn’t take too long. Only about a month or two at most.” the doctor continues. Keith feels every word punch him in the gut. A month of surrounded by nothing but black. A month of being a pilot with no eyes.

 

“Because of the circumstances surrounding your condition, the officials have decided to give you a break to recover. During this period, you will not be required to attend classes, however, you may still attend should you wish. In addition, you will not be allowed to attend any flight simulation classes due to this. Understood?”

 

No flight simulators. Probably the only thing keeping Keith sane. Being in the air, fiddling with the controls, that was where he went to escape. And he wouldn’t be able to do any of it. He wills his eyes to not let any tears spill.

 

“Affirmative.” he tries to say in the sharp tone of a military cadet, but what comes out is a resigned sigh.

 

Keith’s arm is pulled out of his crossed arm pose and he feels something cold and hard being placed in his hand. He runs his other hand across the object. It’s long.

 

“This is your walking stick.” The doctor explains. “This will help you get around and identify any obstacles in your way.” Keith feels arms pull him to a standing position. “I will assist you to your room.” 

 

Keith feels numb; he lets himself be pulled along, through the corridors and halls that he assumed were the way to his dorm room. Areas that he used to know like the back of his hands were completely lost to him, now that his sight was lost. Eventually, they stop at Keith’s room.

 

“Doctor.” Keith calls out in the direction he assumes the doctor is. “I can do this myself. Please leave me alone.”

 

“I have orders to-”

 

“I’m fine.” Keith speaks, an undertone of harshness in his voice. “Please.” 

 

He presses his hand against the wall, searching for the fingerprint identification pad, touches it, and hears the familiar whoosh of the automatic sliding door. He enters and lets the door close behind him. 

 

Feelings and voices come rushing back to Keith all at once. Kerberos. Pilot error. Blindness. I’ll come back. Take care of your eyes, Keith. _Eyes, eyes, eyes_. He remembers his drawings from class and screams, throwing anything he could gets his hands on and all he feels is anger and _get out of my head, i’m sorry, i don’t know what to do, i’m useless_. He moves around, finds a wall and punches it as hard as he can. Pain erupts up in his knuckles but Keith doesn’t care. He sinks down to the ground, fists on the wall like it’s the only thing keeping him together. All he could do was whisper,

 

“I’m sorry Shiro.”


	3. Chapter 3

_ BZZT. BZZT. BZZT. _

 

Keith groans. _Who’s ringing the doorbell?_   This was not how he wanted to wake up after what happened last night. Even worse, he apparently fell asleep on the floor so everything is stiff. He pulls himself up and does a couple of stretches - back arches and shoulder rotations. All the while, the doorbell keeps ringing, like a fire alarm that drones in the background. Keith fumbles his way to the door and hears the whoosh almost like a sigh of relief.

 

“Hi mullet!” Keith wants to cover his ears. What a screech. And who’s this bright and perky in the morning? “I brought some food for you. Huevos Cubanos. They’re deviled eggs. Have you ever had deviled eggs before? I think they’re pretty great. And besides, you’re gonna enjoy my cooking!”

 

Keith’s head is spinning. Too many words bombarding him at once. He’s really not in the mood for food, deviled eggs or whatever. 

 

“Sorry. Not in the mood. Goodbye.” He walks away from the door, hearing a “Hey wait!” before the automatic door closes.

 

\---

 

_ BZZZZZZZZZZZZT. _

 

Keith pulls his pillow over his ears, trying to block out the buzzing sound. _Is it that guy from yesterday?_   After a minute of his doorbell going full blast, he realizes that the guy’s not going to stop anytime soon since his hand’s probably on the button. He tosses his pillow to the side and gropes his way to the door.

 

“Hey mullet!” Oh god, it’s the guy from yesterday. “I know we didn’t get off to the best start but let’s do this again. I’ve brought black beans and rice! Sounds pretty good, right? And I bet you don’t want to go to the cafeteria yet but -”

 

“Don’t do that again. You leave your hand on the buzzer like that and I’m wringing your neck.” Keith growls, hoping he comes off as threatening enough so this idiot won’t come back and let him mourn in peace. He stalks off, ignoring the guy’s pleas once more.

 

\---

_ BZZT. BZZZT. BZZZT. BZZT. _

 

The guy at the doorbell was starting to become a part of Keith’s morning routine. He’d wake up to that annoying _BZZT_ , like an alarm clock right on schedule, grope over to the door, tolerate his daily greeting of “Hey mullet!”, the guy would try to give him whatever he made that morning, and Keith would walk away. Rinse and repeat. Time to turn him down for real because this guy clearly won’t shut up and leave.

 

As he was greeted with the usual, he felt some things shoved into his hands. He felt around the edges of one of them. A plastic container. He runs his fingers along the other objects. A spoon and fork. He’s just giving him the food straight up this time.

 

“I tried something different. You like pork katsudon, right?” The guy asks, a hopeful lilt at the end of his question. 

 

Keith swallows, his planned retort going down his throat. Shiro’s old victory meal. The last thing they had together, before everything went down the drain. His hands shake, and it’s taking everything for him to not drop the plastic container. He can still hear the echoes of a broken promise, a hand in his, a calm voice saying that he’ll come back.

 

“You win.” Keith manages to say, after a long while. “Just this once.” He takes a minute to breathe, his mind probably yelling at him for what he’s about to say next. 

 

“You can come in if you want.” Keith turns and walks back to his room, blessed silence behind him, for once. He hears the guy’s footsteps following him. It’s somehow comforting, while he’s trying not to cry. Can’t go sobbing in front of a stranger.

 

“Sit at the chair beside the desk.” Keith says as he takes a seat on his bed. He’s surprised that the guy is still quiet. Maybe his socially awkward self should try to start a conversation, if only to rid his mind playing back the memories of the last time he had pork katsudon. “So, have you eaten?” Nice one, Keith.

 

“It’s fine. I have my own serving too.” The guy replies and Keith could hear the smile there. 

 

“Actually, I don’t cook. My specialties are toast and instant noodles.”

 

“Then who-”

 

“My roommate. He makes the best food ever. I’ve been trying to ask him to teach me but whenever I do, I just make a mess. Mama would be so mad at me.”

 

Keith listens to the guy ramble on, about his engineer-chef roommate, their crew member who’s a beast with computers, his family and the beach. It’s nice and Keith is honestly so starved for human interaction that he decides to let his walls down. Just a little bit. Enough for this guy to walk out on him if he wanted to. 

 

“Sorry for how I acted.” Keith starts. Lance does deserve an apology for him, at the very least. “I’m Keith, by the way.”

 

“Oh my god. You’re actually apologising.” The guy retorts. His voice is so animated, Keith can’t help thinking that he’s probably got expressions like a cartoon character. Wide eyed and wide mouthed. “Don’t worry though, it’s all good.”

 

“Aren’t you going to give me your name?” Keith smirks. He can hear the guy splutter.

 

“Uh, the name’s Lance. Lance McClain. The ladies love me.” The guy pauses. “Wait, I’m stupid. I just flashed you my signature finger guns and you can’t even see them.”

 

Keith can’t help but let out a soft chuckle. Lance may be weird but he’s funny. He feels the weight of his bed shift beside him and realizes that Lance must have moved to his side. It’s not uncomfortable, surprisingly. He can feel the warmth of Lance’s body. _Wait, let’s not get there_ , he tells himself. You literally wanted to wring his neck a couple of days ago.

 

“Hey, Keith! You know, I bet you’re tired of staying here all day. Tell you what, I can bring you to the cafeteria during lunch. You can meet my roommate and our crew member. They’re the best.”

 

Keith perks up. He hasn’t been outside his room since that day when he lost his sight. He still feels a twinge of nervousness and dread. Everyone’s going to see him, the ace pilot, trudging around blindly. He doesn’t want to bother Lance either. He’s got his own life and he doesn’t want to be dead weight. He wants to say this but it gets caught up in his throat and what comes out is

 

“I can’t see. You don’t want to bring a blind guy around.” Wow, nice job stating the obvious.

 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and it’s warm, like when Shiro put his hand on his. It’s different, but it’s not bad. Keith feels blood rushing to his face and he’s pretty sure if he could see himself, he’d probably look like an idiot.

 

“What are you talking about? It’s fine. I’ll be your eyes.” Lance says. Keith remembers Shiro’s voice again but it’s not cursing him anymore. It’s a gentle reminder, a breeze in the spring, and it takes him back.

 

_ Take care of your eyes. _

 

Keith vows that he will.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith stands in front of his closet, taking a deep breath. He’s just been randomly getting shirts and shorts but now that he’s actually leaving his room, his safe spot that he had to memorize every inch of, he’s going to need his uniform. At least he knows where it is. He opens the closet doors and reaches up to grab a top from the left and a pair of pants from the right. He feels for the top drawer and pulls out a belt. _Thank god for hangers and military style organization_.

 

Now, for the actual challenge. Lance left for his classes earlier so he’s still got time. Keith’s put on this uniform countless times; it shouldn’t be that hard. He can do this.

 

\---

 

Keith could not do this. He felt like he put his top on wrong and it was probably inside out and he still needed to wear his belt. He’s so useless. He couldn’t even do simple tasks. It’s frustrating and Keith wants to pull his hair out.  Apparently, he could put on a shirt and shorts, know how to get around his room without bumping into anything, use his shower but his uniform stumped him. It wasn’t even hard to wear.

 

_BZZZT_.

 

Lance is back. _Perfect_. He trudges to the door and hears it open with a whoosh.  An awkward silence follows and Keith is surprised to not hear a “hey mullet” or “hi keith”. Did he look that stupid?

 

“Do I look fine?” Keith asks, trying not to cringe. He hopes Lance isn’t looking at him with pity, like how people used to go “poor kid” when they found out he was an orphan. He hates it, more than anything.

 

“Your shirt’s inside out.” Lance points out, matter of factly. Keith groans. He knew it. His instincts were never wrong.

 

“I can help you, if you want.”

 

Keith imagines Lance’s hands on his back, fingers fluttering against his clothes, almost touching his skin. Wait, what? No, don’t think like that! How touch-starved is he, to think of Lance in that way?

 

“It’s fine thanks for telling me.” Keith blurts out, stepping away from the door. He lets it slide and block Lance from entering. 

  
  
  


\---

 

When Keith returns, shirt fixed and walking stick in hand, he hears a gasp coming from Lance. 

 

“What’s wrong? Do I have something on my face?”

 

“Ah n-no.” Lance stutters. Keith hopes he isn’t lying. “I just, forgot how nice you look when you’re not just in sleepwear.”

 

Keith flushes. That sounded so intimate, almost as if they were a couple. _Not_. “Let’s move.” He walks ahead, tapping his walking stick on the ground.

 

“Wait up, Keith!” 

 

\---

 

They’re in the cafeteria, seated at Lance’s table with his friends. Keith can’t help but be surprised at how caring and sweet Lance was the entire time he brought him there. Lance let Keith walk by himself and only told him when he was making a wrong turn and conversed with him the whole time. It almost felt like he was normally walking around with a friend. He also helped Keith get his food and told him what it was when they arrived. Being with him like this made him forget people murmuring when they walked past them.

_ It’s Kogane and his caretaker? He’s blind now? That’s so sad. _

 

“Hi.” A warm and good-humored voice that sounded like sunshine snaps Keith out of his thoughts. “It’s nice to finally meet you Keith. I’m Hunk Garrett.”

 

“And I’m Pidge Gunderson.” This voice has a clipped and slightly nasal tone. “Lance has been dying to introduce you to us.”

 

“Guys!” Lance exclaims. Keith could imagine his arms flailing. “Don’t act like I’m desperate.”

 

“Man, I think you are pretty desperate.” Hunk fires back. “All you talk about is a certain mullet -”

 

“Don’t listen to them! I don’t know what they’re talking about.” 

 

Keith feels hands covering his ears and realizes they belong to Lance. He finds himself laughing, all his worries from earlier flying away. He hasn’t felt this light in so long. Keith finds more of his walls breaking down and surprisingly, he doesn’t even care.

  
  
  
  


\---

 

After that eventful lunch, Lance escorts Keith back to his room. As Keith is about to touch the fingerprint pad, he hears Lance clear his throat.

 

“What is it?” Keith asks.

 

“If you want, I can be your assistant. Like, bring you to class or whatever. Totally up to you though. I was just thinking that it might be a hassle to take notes and all.”

 

Keith thinks it over. He has been thinking about going back to class and Lance would be a great help, but it would be asking for a lot. Lance has his own classes and he can’t just take that away from him for a month. He’d be a burden.

 

“That’s nice of you. But it’s too much. What about your own classes? You have a life too.”

 

“It’s fine. I may be a cargo pilot now, but it’s my dream to make fighter class. Think of it as advanced lessons for me. Besides, I can catch up.”

 

Keith shakes his head. “Lance, I’m fine with being alone. I’ve been doing stuff by myself for as long as I can remember.”

 

“No one deserves to be alone. Everyone needs somebody, Keith.”

 

There’s that fluttery feeling again. The one that makes him feel as though he’s in the air and he doesn’t need to worry. He may be shrouded in darkness but Lance almost makes him see light again. It’s almost like back then, when Shiro told him, a bright instructor, uniform crisp and clean talking to a young scrappy boy who stole his car,

 

“I’m not giving up on you.”

 

Keith sighs, the sides of his lips curling up. “Fine, but you’re in charge of the paperwork and talking to the instructors.”

 

“Yes!” Lance cheers. Keith hears a rhythmic thudding against the ground and a whoop. Knowing Lance, he’s probably jumping up and down. Probably fist pumping while he’s at it. “I won’t let you down, swear!”

 

And with that, Keith realizes that no matter what, he’ll never know how to say “no” to this boy.


	5. Chapter 5

“The four forces of flight are lift, drag, weight, and thrust. Lift is the upward force...”

 

Keith listens to the instructor drone on. Normally, he’d take notes and doodle on the margins but since he’s lost his sight, all he can do is let the instructor’s voice go in one ear and out the other. He’s been allowed to bring his phone to record the discussions and Lance is busy writing his notes. Keith’s told him that he can write by himself but in typical Lance form, he fired back, “Your notes are going to be messy and all over the place. I don’t think you want that, ace pilot.”

 

He feels something poking his arm. “Hey.” Lance whispers. “You look like an anime protagonist right now. Brooding and looking out the window.”

 

Keith scoffs. “Idiot. As if I can see anything.” He knows Lance is seated at his right so he pokes back. Serves him right.

 

“Anime protagonists are usually pretty cute anyway. I’d want to fall in love with you.” 

 

Keith feels his face flushing. Where did this come from? Didn’t Lance talk about the ladies loving him? Wouldn’t it be weird for him to talk to him like that?

 

“No you wouldn’t.” Keith responds, not wanting to expect anything.

 

“I would.” Lance counters, a playful tone in his voice.

 

“Wouldn’t.”

 

“Would.”

 

“McClain, Kogane! Pay attention!” The professor’s voice rings out at them. Keith jumps and turns his head forward, as a force of habit. 

 

“We’ll get back to this.” Lance whispers in Keith’s ear. Keith smiles. What are you doing, Lance McClain?

 

\---

 

They’ve got a break before their next class. Keith and Lance are on the roof deck. It’s off limits to students but Lance says that the instructors don’t really check and he sneaks up all the time. Keith doesn’t say that he does also, letting Lance believe that he’s more of a rebel than he is. 

 

“Lance,” Keith starts, embarrassed by what he’s about to say next. “It’s been a while and I actually don’t know how you look. Can you describe yourself?”

 

Lance lets out a laugh. “You sound like you’re interviewing me for a job.” 

 

Keith feels his hands being grasped and he touches skin. It’s so soft. Keith’s skin can’t even come close to this.

 

“I think this is a better idea.” Lance sighs. “You’re touching this gorgeous face, by the way. Feel free to explore - mmgh!”

 

There’s his mouth, Keith thinks. He runs his fingers across it, and it’s as wide as he imagined. A perfect fit for someone who can’t stop speaking. It’s a mouth that can’t contain all the words that he must keep in his head. He feels Lance’s lips and they’re soft, supple, not chapped at all. 

 

“Gotta keep ‘em moisturized.” Almost as if Lance read his mind. Keith feels Lance’s warm breath and his fingers tremble. “For kissing.”

 

Keith gulps and moves his hands before his mind can start wandering. “Your face is long and angled.” He lets his fingers travel across cheeks and he reaches his nose. “Your nose - it’s thin and,” he touches the end of it and doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

 

“ACHOO!” Keith lets out a shriek and almost jumps. Lance lets out a sheepish chuckle.

 

“Sorry Keith. Didn’t mean to scare you. It was just getting a little too ticklish.” Keith attempts to glare in his direction. 

 

“Hey, it’s fine.” Lance grabs Keith’s hands and puts them on his face again. “Go back, your touch is relaxing, like a massage.”

 

Keith lets out a huff and lets his fingers traverse across what he assumes to be Lance’s eyes.

 

“Your eyelashes are so long.” He comments. He can feel them fluttering.

 

“Aw, thanks Keith. Yours are pretty nice too.” 

 

Keith’s heart is pounding and he feels like he’s had enough but it still takes a while for him to pry his hands off Lance’s face. 

“What do you think?” Lance’s voice shakes. Keith knows that Lance is very particular about his appearance so he knows that he has to choose his words carefully.

 

“I think you’re the handsomest guy in the Garrison.” Keith smiles. He’s lost track of how many times he’s smiled around Lance when before, he could count his smiles on his fingers.

  
  


\---

 

Keith finds himself walking down the hallway; Lance’s hands entwined in his own. He’s listening to Lance’s mindless chatter, wondering how it even came to this. Keith’s so happy, it’s unusual. He knows, however, that this happiness is too much. Eventually, something will come to take it away. Like what happened to Shiro.

 

“Keith, I’m going to use the toilet.” Keith feels the warmth of Lance’s hand leave. It’s suddenly cold and empty. “Don’t go anywhere.”

 

Keith moves his walking stick, searching for the wall. His stick hits something soft and he hears a shriek. Oops.

 

“Kogane, what the fuck.” It’s him. Keith could recognize that cocky tone from a mile away. 

 

“Griffin.” Keith growls. “You’re in the way.”

 

James Griffin, the embodiment of everything wrong with man, lets out a cackle. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

“What do you mean?” Keith sighs. He just wanted to lean against the wall. He didn’t expect to listen to more of Griffin’s taunts.

 

“Ever since you haven’t been going to the sim, I’ve been crushing it. Looks like I’m now the top pilot. Wait, you can’t even look. Since you’re blind and all.”

 

A flash of rage flares within Keith. He’s never really cared about the number one spot in the leaderboards but he couldn’t have Griffin in the top spot. Not this jerk who gloats every time he gets the chance. Not this asshole who talked shit about his parents the first time they met.

 

Keith tosses his walking stick to the side, curls his fingers into a fist and lunges forward to throw a punch. He meets air and falls on the ground, Griffin’s incessant laughter behind him.

 

“It’s so easy to get you riled up, it’s almost pitiful. I can’t really get into a fight with a PWD. Social justice and all that, you know.” 

 

Keith hears the click clack of boots getting louder. The clang of something metallic hitting the ground in front of him. 

 

“That’s your stick. See, I’m so nice. By the way,” Griffin’s voice lowers, a sound like a wolf growling before devouring its prey. “You’ve become McClain’s new boy toy. He’s trying to earn brownie points. Getting it good with the fighter class. He’s already the top pilot in cargo. You’re just an accessory, I would even say, a liability. Taking him away from his friends, his girls, his classes. How useless are you?”

 

Keith almost gets ready to throw a punch but someone cries out his name.

 

“Keith?” It’s Lance. Keith hears quick footsteps and arms pulling him up. “James. What are you guys doing?”

 

“Nothing.” James states, acting like nothing happened. “Just had a little talk with Kogane. I’ll be off now. Goodbye.”

 

Keith feels Lance’s hands patting down his uniform, probably dusting him off. He feels guilty that Lance has to even do this for him. “Don’t listen to that jerk, Keith. I feel like he said something that ticked you off.”

 

Lance could see right through him in any event, it seems. And now, it seems like Keith’s thoughts earlier were right. Lance didn’t deserve someone as useless as him.

 

\---

 

“Cadets. Today, we’ll be tackling the parts of different aircraft. We’ll be discussing the blueprints of each fighter plane so eyes on the board.” The instructor’s voice rings out across the classroom.

 

The universe officially hates him, Keith thinks. He won’t be able to understand anything if he can’t see what’s happening. Too bad, instructor. Can’t have your eyes on the board if your eyes are useless. 

 

Keith feels something brush against his hand. He gasps in surprise and hears a soft chuckle.

 

“You really do get surprised with the lightest touches, man.” Lance’s hand continues to hover Keith’s, lightly brushing the back of his hand. “Besides, if this is about the eyes thing, it’s alright, your phone’s recording, right? And you can ask if you need any help.”

  
  


Lance’s touch no longer feels reassuring. Keith feels cold run through his veins. He needed help to understand diagrams he couldn’t even look at, when before, he could have glanced at them and that’s it. He was so used to doing everything by himself and not needing to rely on other people and now he can barely do anything or go anywhere past his room without Lance. Lance, who chose to spend all his time with Keith. Lance, with his own friends and his own life, and Keith took that away. 

  
  
  
  


\---

 

They’re back in the hallway and Keith is trying not to think about Griffin and his comments. _What was wrong with him?_   Normally, he wouldn’t have cared but he just keeps thinking about how much of a liability he is. If only his eyesight would just come back so he could just go back to his old life and Lance could too. It would be better for both of them.

 

“Hey!” A familiar jovial voice snaps Keith out of his thoughts. “Lance, Keith, what’s up?” 

 

It’s Hunk. Lance’s best friend. How much time has he taken away from Lance? He could have used that to hang out with Hunk. _Okay, no time to wallow,_ Keith tells himself. _You should at least say hi_. Out of habit, he waves in the direction he guesses Hunk is.

 

“Buddy, I’m a little to your left.” Hunk points out and, for some reason, it snaps the thread Keith has been using to pull himself together.

 

“I’m sorry for not being able to see.” Keith spits out. He doesn’t mean to take it out on Hunk but he can’t help it. He’s mad, at Griffin for finally getting to him, at Lance for being so selfless as to drop everything for him, at himself, for being so weak that hearing about Shiro would reduce him to something like this. 

 

“Keith, are you okay?”

 

Lance’s voice is so full of care, he can’t stand it. He’s not mad even if he snapped at his best friend. His instincts are screaming at him to leave, to get out and as usual, he follows them.

 

“See you later.” 

 

Keith walks out, not knowing where to go, just knowing that he needs to escape. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey man.”

 

Lance finds Keith. He always does. It seems like no matter how much he pushes Lance away, he keeps coming back, like how a magnet attracts a metal shard. It defies all logic. Shouldn’t he hate him?

 

“What do you want?” Keith’s sitting down in some random hall. He’s hugging his knees close to his chest. “I thought I told you I’ll see you later.”

 

“It is later.” Keith hears clothes ruffling and a slight thud beside him. He feels Lance pull him closer and out of instinct, he leans into him. It’s a comfort he doesn’t deserve. “Talk to me. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

 

Keith takes a shuddering breath. He’s never really talked about his emotions so openly with another person. Except for Shiro. And now, there’s Lance who barged into his life with his laughter and jokes and affectionate touches. It’s all too much for someone who become accustomed to being alone. He’s so close to Lance he can feel the thudding of his heart. Maybe, this time, he can let Lance crash down his walls. If he wants to walk away, he’ll just build them up again. He’s used to people leaving.

 

“It’s just,” Keith can’t recognize his own voice with how soft and shaky it is. “How important am I to you?”

 

“What kind of a question is that?” Lance responds, his voice as sharp as a knife. “You’re my friend. Of course you’re important.”

 

“But why?” Keith pulls his knees closer to his chest, like he’s trying to hide. “Why even care? You have a life. You have Hunk and Pidge and all your girls. You have classes in cargo. And you gave up all that just to take care of an invalid you barely met! If you wanted to get help in fighter class, I can’t even give that because I can’t see for shit!” 

 

There’s a long pause. _He can leave now_ , Keith thinks. He’s given Lance the exit and all he has to do is make a run for it. He braces himself for the inevitable when he hears Lance clear his throat.

 

“I can’t tell you the reason. Not yet.” Lance starts. “Just - I’ll tell you in the future. But for now, just know that I really care about you. And you’re my friend. You’ve taken up a lot of space in my heart. Don’t worry about it. Trust me, I’ve sorted it all out. What about you? Are you okay?”

 

_Are you okay?_ A simple question and Keith feels all the barriers he put up to keep his tears inside come crashing down. He covers his face with his hands, feeling all his tears pouring out. Lance hugs him tighter and he feels safe. Protected. He doesn’t want to leave. He feels Lance rubbing circles on his back and cries harder, not knowing that he could.    
  


After what feels like hours, Keith finally calms down enough to talk without shuddering. He takes a deep breath. 

 

“I just feel useless all the time.” Admitting that feels like a weight pressed over his heart got removed. He feels lighter. “Ever since this happened, I feel like I can’t really do anything. I can’t leave past my room. It’s a challenge just to put clothes on. My brain feels like it’s going overdrive every time I do something. What Griffin said earlier - and the diagrams in class, they just felt like a reminder of how I can’t even do what I’m good at. Flying’s been the only thing keeping me sane and to have that taken away. I wonder why I’m even alive.”

 

It’s the most he’s ever said to Lance. It’s also the most emotional thing he’s ever said. Lance doesn’t run away. In fact, he’s holding him in his arms. Keith wonders how he could have ever asked him to leave.

 

“Thanks for telling me this. That must have been really hard for you to say.” Lance says and Keith imagines him smiling through his voice. “I have an idea. I’ll go to your room after curfew. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

 

\---

 

Keith is pacing back and forth in his room. His heart is racing. What kind of plan does Lance have in mind? He goes around his room, counting the number of steps, if only to make time go faster. 

 

_ BZZT. _

 

The buzz of the doorbell makes Keith jump, like a startled cat. He rushes to the door and is greeted by Lance yanking his hand and running off. Keith almost falls.

 

“Hey-!” Keith is about to yell when his mouth is suddenly covered by what he assumes to be is Lance’s hand.

 

“Shh. We can’t let the instructors find us.” Lance’s whisper tickles Keith’s ear. “I’m so excited. Good thing I don’t need to sic a blindfold on you.”

 

Even though he’s a top student, Keith isn’t a stickler for the rules. He’s gone out after curfew to ride Shiro’s hoverbike around the desert and he loves it - the wind in his hair, the thrum of the engine, the feeling of freedom and the stars gazing down on him. It’s exhilarating magic in another dimension. This gives him the same feeling. Lance dragging him along the halls. Pushing him against the walls to hide from the sight of any roaming guards. It’s all in the dark but Lance is his star, guiding him on this nighttime adventure.

 

They stop abruptly, Keith falling from the sudden pause and Lance catching him before he hits the ground. “Easy there, cowboy.” Lance chuckles. “We’re here. Right through this door.”

 

Keith hears a whoosh and he pokes his walking stick in each direction, feeling for the size and space of the place they are in. It’s small, almost half his room. He feels Lance take his hand again.

 

“Alright, just sit down here.” He feels Lance’s hands on him, positioning him to sit down on a chair that feels strangely familiar. He reaches forward and feels cold, hard metal. A desk? No, some areas are raised and there’s buttons and levers. He moves his legs and hits pedals. He gasps. It couldn’t be.

 

“The simulator?” Keith exclaims, his hands in the air. “Lance, I can’t be here! Are you crazy?”

 

“Maybe.” Keith feels Lance pat his shoulder. “Thought it would be a great place to bring our star fighter pilot.”

 

“I’m blind! How can I fly if I can’t see? It’s impossible!” 

 

“Then let’s make the impossible possible.” They’re so close, Keith can feel Lance’s chest move with every chuckle. Lance’s breaths are caressing his ear. Keith tries not to flush. 

 

The machines come to life. Engines start to hum and the robotic voice of the computer calls out. _“Begin Flight Simulator. Level One.”_

 

“I can’t do this.” Keith murmurs, hands grasping a lever tighter. He feels Lance put his hand on top of Keith’s own.

 

“You remember where everything is, right?” Lance asks. Keith nods. He knows where everything is like the back of his hand. He’s flown it more times than he could count. “Trust me. I said I’ll be your eyes, remember?”

 

The simulator counts down to one and they are propelled forward, Lance grasping Keith’s hands in a show of reassurance. 

 

“Asteroid on your nine!” Lance calls out and Keith feels the lever beneath his left hand jerk to the right. “Another one coming up at 3 o’clock!” A jerk to the left, this time.

 

It goes like this, Lance shouting out any obstacles in the way - an asteroid or a broken satellite, and he would move Keith’s hands on the appropriate controls. It’s completely different, having to fly while completely dependent on Lance.

 

“Alright, I’ll let go this time. I’ll tell you what to do and you’ll be in charge of the controls.” 

 

Lance lets go of Keith. Keith freezes up and it’s as if his brain shuts down. He momentarily forgets where they are and even Lance’s scream of “Rock ahead!” doesn’t make him move out of the way. They immediately crash, Keith feeling the entire machine shaking.  The computer’s drone of _“Level one failed”_ repeats over and over, as if it’s taunting them.

 

“I screwed up.” Keith chokes out, hands still gripping the lever. Even if he messed up on the easiest level, he doesn’t want to let go of what kept him alive all these days. He doesn’t want to leave and it hurts.

 

“Well, you kinda did.” Lance states, matter of factly. “But that’s fine. That’s why I’m here to help you. You can do this, man.” He places his hands on Keith once more. “I’m not giving up on you.”

 

They go through multiple rounds together, Lance holding onto Keith in the first half, and letting go in the second. Keith finds himself freezing up less every time as he memorizes what to do with the controls, the timing of when an asteroid is about to hit, or when they’re about to crash into a giant rock. Lance’s voice is cheering him on, commanding him all the while. They crash over and over but Lance doesn’t give up and it makes him not want to surrender. They’re both like fire, burning everything in their path. It’s almost like he’s alive again, he’s flying freely. Flying with Lance by his side.

 

In the next run, Keith gets a feeling deep in his gut that this is it. He - no, they’ll, get it right. 

 

“On your nine!” Jerk right. 

 

“3 o’clock!” Jerk left. 

 

“Rock up ahead!” Pull up. 

 

Every command Lance calls out, Keith follows to a T. He trusts Lance’s voice and now, he finally trusts in himself and his instincts. He pushes buttons, pulls levers and presses down on the brakes and he hears a slight thud. Lance is quiet. Keith is breathing heavily, heart pounding. Did they do it?

 

_ “Level One complete.” _

 

“We did it!” Lance cheers. Keith feels his body being pulled to a standing position. Arms wrap around him and he puts one of his hands to touch soft hair. Lance smells like cinnamon. He feels Lance’s voice soften and whisper in his ear. “We are a good team.”

 

They hold each other like that for a long while, Keith finds himself wishing that they wouldn’t let go. When Lance releases him, he reaches out, hands on Lance’s face.    
  


“What - “ Lance begins to say but Keith shushes him. His fingers travel down to their destination, those soft lips he touched on the roof deck in what seemed like a century ago. A rush of warmth goes through Keith. He wants this. He wants to take this moment and treasure it forever. He leans forward and places his lips on Lance’s own. 

 

_This is what it means to love_ , his mind sings.


	7. Chapter 7

They’re running back to Keith’s room, Keith holding onto Lance’s hand. He can’t stop laughing and neither can Lance. Lance’s laugh sounds like a song. Even the darkness he’s been in for these past few weeks has taken on its own form of magic. It’s like they’re out in space, under the stars blinking down on them. The night is gorgeous.

 

When they arrive at their destination, Keith is in his element. He drags Lance through the memorized route to his bed and pulls him down so they collapse on sheets and pillows. 

 

“Oof.” Lance whispers. “You’re strong. That’s kind of a turn on.” Keith feels fingers caress his cheek. He leans into the touch, craving nothing but Lance.

 

“Wait until I cradle you in my arms.” Keith reaches out, his hand combing through Lance’s hair.

 

“Shoot.” Lance’s fingers stop moving. “I just saw your clock and it says it’s almost 5. I have to go back to my room and we have class.”

 

Keith leans forward and sighs. “Stay.” He’s going to hold on to Lance and never let go. For once, someone isn’t leaving. He’s got something, no, _someone_ to live for once more.

 

The last response Keith hears is something he’ll treasure for the rest of his life.

 

“Always.”

 

\---

“You know, this ramen’s pretty good for $4.” Lance remarks. “You’ve got good taste.”

 

They went out to town for the weekend and Keith decided to show Lance a restaurant he and Shiro used to frequent.  They’re sharing a bowl of shio ramen, his favorite. Even though he thought it would be painful, it’s surprisingly refreshing opening up to Lance. Something in him is repairing all the cracks he inflicted.

 

“Thanks. Maybe I’ll try some of the food Hunk made before. Sorry about the door slamming.”

 

“I told you before, it’s fine. And wow can’t believe you still remember that.”

 

“You’re pretty hard to forget.” Keith can’t stop smiling. If only he could look at Lance fully. What color are his eyes? His hair that he loves to run his fingers through? His skin that he can’t stop touching? He gets lost in thought as he slurps his noodles. Huh, it’s like something’s pulling them. Did he get a giant bunch by mistake? He slurps harder and finds himself getting pulled instead. He’s moving in Lance’s direction? He’s pretty sure he looks like a tomato. Still, he doesn’t stop it. He leans in closer and closer and Lance’s lips are on his. 

 

Time freezes and none of them seem to be making an effort to move. Lance’s lips are so soft and Keith feels like he’s floating. He can still taste the ramen but it’s not disgusting. It’s almost cute.

 

Lance is the first to pull away.

 

“Oh my god. We just Lady and the Tramp’d this. This is so weird and you’re probably not used to PDA and -” Lance starts rambling, words going a million miles a minute.

 

“Lance.” Keith interrupts. “It’s fine. It was good.”

 

Feeling a rush of confidence, Keith smirks. “Thanks for the meal.”

 

Lance groans.

 

\---

 

For the next part of their date, it’s Lance’s turn to treat Keith. “The next part is a surprise.” Lance says as they enter a room. “I think you’ll enjoy it.”

 

“You’re always full of surprises.” Keith responds, remembering their late night adventure in the simulation. He wonders what Lance has for him this time.

 

Lance pulls Keith over and he feels himself being seated on plush cushion. Something is shoved into his hand. Cool metal, with a rough and rounded top. 

 

“Zero. Zero. Zero. Three.” A robotic voice calls out. Music fills the air. 80s style cheesy synths ring out. Keith gasps. They’re in a karaoke. And he knows this song. He’s never told anyone but he was raised on country music and songs from the 80s. 

 

“Lance, I don’t-” He starts but Lance shushes him.

 

“I know you like to sing in the sim when you think no one’s watching you. You like songs that people sing when they’ve downed 5 bottles of liquor and believe they’re Whitney Houston. You’re too good to see the lyrics. Start.”

 

Keith’s mouth moves before his mind tells him to stop.

 

_ I was down, my dreams were wearing thin _ __   
  


_ When you're lost, where do you begin? _ __   
  


_ My heart always seemed to drift from day to day _ __   
  


_ Looking for the love that never came my way _ __   
  


Lance sings the next part, and his voice makes Keith fall in love even more, if it was even possible.

 

_ Then you smiled and I reached out to you _ __   
  


_ I could tell you were lonely too _ __   
  


_ One look and then it all began for you and me _ __   
  


_ The moment that we touched I knew that there would be _

 

Keith feels Lance take his free hand in his and they end up swaying to the music. It’s just the two of them, dancing in a world made just for them. Everything fades away except for the two of them, Keith and Lance.

 

_ Two less lonely people in the world _ __   
  


_ And it's gonna be fine _ __   
  


_ Out of all the people in the world _ __   
  


_ I just can't believe you're mine _ __   
  


_ In my life where everything was wrong _ __   
  


_ Something finally went right _ __   
  


_ Now there's two less lonely people _ __   
  


_ In the world tonight _

 

\---

 

“Ashiyu.” Keith says as they exit the karaoke place, his heart full and his throat tired from all the crooning and belting. The two of them had been pretty much drunk on no alcohol, in their typical couple fashion.

 

“Bless you.” Lance responds, chuckling.

 

“Not like that, idiot.” Keith pokes Lance with his cane. “An ashiyu is a public foot bath. It’s relaxing. We should do that.”

 

“Ah-shi-yuu.” Lance sings. “I see you. Great pun if I don’t say so myself.”

 

“You never change.”

 

Keith feels a tug on his arm, a motion for him to stop. Lance takes his hand.

 

“Wait here.” Lance says. “I have one more thing for you. There’s a road in front of us so don’t go anywhere.”

 

Lance releases Keith’s hand and Keith feels cool air. It’s empty. He can’t believe that he’s gotten so used to Lance’s touch that not having him around even for just a few minutes has him missing him like he’s left for a century. 

 

Suddenly, Keith feels the urge to blink. He opens and closes his eyes and sees - for the first time, colorful lights. Splashes of yellow and red and blue. He blinks faster and the blobs and blotches become clearer, sharper. Finally, a burst of technicolor rainbows. He’s never appreciated color so much in his life. He sees people walking by, the neon lights of convenience stores. He looks up and sees the stars he’s always called his other home. He smiles, _his sight made its grand return._

 

He looks forward and sees a boy with brown hair, a long face, and eyes sparkling blue like the ocean. He sees the widest smile he’s ever seen. Pure joy. He’s carrying a stuffed toy in the shape of a hippo. He looks familiar. It couldn’t be -

 

“Taylor?” He calls out.

 

The boy starts laughing, one hand clutching his stomach. He almost drops the hippo and laughs even harder.

 

“Keith!” He manages to choke out. “It’s me, Lance! I’m happy you can see but you don’t even know my name? This is so funny, sorry.”

 

It could have been sad, but Keith finds himself laughing as well. Lance’s happiness is contagious. 

 

“I’m coming for you, mullet!” Lance shouts and he runs towards Keith with reckless abandon. He jumps right onto Keith and they both fall to the ground, Lance on top of Keith.

 

They stare into each other’s eyes and Keith thinks if he looks deep enough, he’ll see the sky in summer. He lets out a chuckle and caresses Lance’s face like on that day where Lance let him see him without his eyes. Keith lets out a sigh and says the words he’s waited to say.

 

_ “I’m so happy to see you.” _


End file.
